Tragedy of the Commons
by KenRik
Summary: ItaSakuSasu. AU. Inspired by Big Hero 6. And fueled by Sam Smith. In which Sasuke falls for his brother's girlfriend during a time of mourning.


A/N: Rough! Rough! Rough! But I just really wanted to hear feedbacks that's why I uploaded it. If you're interested, and would like to read my drafts and give feedbacks, please PM me regarding this. I'll just be showing you what I have at that time and I'd just want to hear some feedbacks for editing. Also, for this, I'll be explaining the story to you. (Honestly, these were supposed to be separate chapters.) Title is subject to change. Actually, story is even subject to deletion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Written why? Because I have yet to find a ItaSakuSasu that makes sense or is for me.

INSPIRED BY:** Big Hero 6**. JUST WATCHED IT. AND MY HEAVENS. TEARS. So much reminded me of the Uchiha brothers please. PLEASE. I wanted to die. HUHU Sorry for the spoilers. And golly, this whole time, I've been listening to Sam Smith. I LOVE HIM. :( And here I was trying not to be mainstream. Anyway, haha for writing the ItaSaku parts, just wanted to share, I was listening to "Restart", "Stay With Me", "Lay Me Down", "Reminds Me Of You", "Life Support", and "Good Thing". Then HAHA for SasuSaku, it was "Make It To Me", "Leave Your Lover", "Lay Me Down", "Leave Your Lover", and OBVIOUSLY "Not In That Way". HAHAHA You'll get it when you read this short draft.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not have any connection to Sam Smith. Just a listener. HAHAHA For real.

* * *

Tragedy of the Commons

Rough Draft

* * *

_2011_

It was late in the evening when he pushed through the emergency room doors, a hand over his elbow. He was seething when he turned and walked over to the nurse's desk. Without warning, he pulled out a form from over the counter, surprising the woman absentmindedly filing papers.

His script was illedgible as he quickly filled up the form. The woman raised a well-trimmed brow, eyeing him with mild curiosity, when he gave her his form. His steely onyx eyes swept with evident tire failed to unnerve her as he looked back blankly. He frowned, having hoped to have at least some amusement, in the form of dumbfounded-ness, to assuage the shooting pains in his arm.

"This way please." With that, he was led to one of the curtained examination beds.

In about a minute, the curtain swept to the side to reveal a woman with pink hair, then turned to him, and veridian eyes.

"I'll be your physician today, Mr. Uchiha." She started. "Dislocated arm, hm?" The doctor continued as she scanned his form. "Must hurt."

Itachi stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Not to worry, though." Her voice picked up. "We'll fix that in no time." She told him with a smile that spread wide. Her smile made her face crease in a manner that was endearing and bright.

And, honestly, its gleam took him aback.

"Excuse me?"

They both turned to the sideswept curtain, revealing a flush-faced nurse.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Dr. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha," She nodded to them both in acknowledgment. "Mr. Uchiha we're sorry for the confusion. We've contacted your family doctor and he'll be here in five minutes to do your examination."

"Ah." Itachi mouthed. His eyes turned slightly to glance at the petite pink-haired doctor drawing her arm with his file down to her side. He blinked before solidly looking at the nurse. "There's no need for that."

Emerald and hazel eyes looked at him, both swimming in their respective confusions.

"But- Your files sir,"

It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"I'll be out assisting others. Please feel free to call me back when this gets sorted out."

"Ah! Yes, maam!"

"Thank you, May." She smiled kindly before sending a final bow towards Itachi. With a light screech of the curtain being swept aside, Sakura left.

Itachi, alone now with the nurse, sighed. His eyes following Sakura's retreating back before looking away, oddly bereft.

"Five minutes, right?"

May nodded.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for everything, Doc."

His physician laughed good-naturedly.

"Always a pleasure, Itachi-kun." As the old man packed his briefcase, he turned to his ward. "And please, don't trouble yourself with going down here. Just give me a ring and I'll come calling in."

"Ah." Itachi smiled. "This was actually my," He mentally counted overhead. "Third time down here. And I've been living in the area for nearly five years now." The image of a pink-haired doctor entered his mind. "It's rather refreshing."

His doctor laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said as they started walking out of the ER. Itachi's arm was all bandaged up, resting on a blue arm sling.

"I see everything's fine."

Itachi looked up and a smile sprung to his face.

"Yes, thank you." He bowed, gingerly patting his blue arm sling.

"Well," a light blush touched her cheeks. "Get well soon." She said with a smile, bowing to both him and his doctor, before walking off, a fresh lollipop on her hand.

It took a moment before Itachi tore his gaze away from Sakura's retreating back to turn to the old doctor beside him. The stout man couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Itachi raised a brow, an amused smile playing on his features as he caught on.

"I was staring too long, wasn't I?" He smirked knowingly to his old friend.

With a red face, the old stout man grinned wide.

"In all my years, Itachi-kun, I must be honest with you." He laughed. "Never have I seen such an expression in your face. I would never fathom your being lovestruck."

Itachi laughed with him, turning back to where Sakura disappeared.

"Don't go saying that around, sensei. It'll tarnish my cold reputation." He joked good-naturedly before inviting his doctor out of the hospital.

.

.

.

.

_2015_

The drizzling rain and the chill it brought felt cliche.

The Uchiha clan was accustomed to grave, stolid expressions and the dullness of black. But when coupled with a funeral, black translated into a grimmer shade. Their straight faces wore a more forlorn mask. And the autumn rain caressed their pale cheeks as hot beady tears.

In front of the crowd stood the last member of the head Uchiha family. His head was bowed down, hidden by the shadow of his umbrella, as he watched his brother's coffin lowered six feet under. His onyx eyes danced with an intense grief he kept from showing.

His relatives dwindled in number by few as the minutes flew past. He chose to remain frozen were he stood, too forlorn or maybe too afraid to return to an empty home. It was as if accepting this new absence in his life. He wanted to prolong it. He didn't want it to be real. Pathetic, he knew. But he couldn't help thinking that maybe, his brother was just at home, warming up a cup of milk just like he does during the season.

"Sasuke-kun," Onyx eyes turned to find his aunt giving him a condoling smile. With a gentle touch of his arm, she told him, "If you ever need anything, call me anytime."

"Thank you." He muttered silently, respectfully, before being taken into an embrace. His uncle stepped up when his aunt released him. With a straight face he knew his uncle tried to soften, he shook his hand and bowed before leaving with his wife. Sasuke's eyes followed them unconsciously, blankly, and oddly wondering if his parents looked like them. Arms close as they walked hand-in-hand.

It was then, in a see of black, as he was turning away, that his vision fell upon pink tresses flowing from the cover of an umbrella of grey. A pale face with eyes swollen from tears looked up to him. And emerald met onyx.

Before Sasuke could look away, the lady was already walking up to him. Her black boots sank into the mud with every step.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and coarse. The rain shower strengthened in the slightest. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm-" She made a bitter laugh. "I guess it's 'was' now." Then, trying to wear a smile that ended up crooked, she continued. "I was his girlfriend. Anyway, it was a good ceremony."

"Hn."

She looked away, in recollection or trying to find resolve. Sasuke stood lamely before her, not knowing what to say, not wanting to talk.

"He was supposed to introduce me, you know?" Her eyes started to glitter with unshed tears when she looked back at him. "Tomorrow actually, during your annual family reunion." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from where he stood, not fully understanding. "We've been dating for nearly a year now."

"Ah."

"You don't even have an idea of who I am, do you?" She smiled again. Now with self pity as she looked down and tucked stray carnation locks over her ear daintily. It felt as though she would break down at any moment.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind took her by surprise, sending off her umbrella into a spazzing fray with the wind. Rain soaked her in an instant. And it was then, seeing her brows twist as she tried to pull back her soaked hair, that Sasuke lightly took a step forward and leaned his umbrella towards her- against the wind and rain, covering them both from the downpour.

"I- I'm so sorry." She told him, her eyes flashing with a short-lived gleam. Without uttering a single word, he transferred the handle to her cold digits, bowed, and jogged to retrieve her vagrant umbrella. The instant he stepped into the rain, Sakura followed him in horror. "The rain!"

He got the umbrella with no sweat and returned not a moment later.

The pale face that looked at him not a second ago was now colored with embarrassment.

Her whole person was the most color he'd seen this past week.

Almost, his eyes shone in amusement.

"It's uncanny." Sakura suddenly said, stepping towards him to exchange umbrellas. Her viridian eyes shone in genuine wonder. "How much you look alike." She smiles again, but this time, with a fondness from a distant memory. "It really was a good ceremony. I know that Itachi wouldn't have asked for anything more than to have his brother closest to him." Then, reaching out her gloved hand for a shake Sasuke took, she bade him her final condolences and said farewell. "If I can help out with anything, please ring me up."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He told her, finally in introduction. Sakura looked up and gave him a rather goofy smile that contrasted her deep eye bags.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: So...? You interested in helping me out? :) Just leaving a comment is help enough! Working with me won't be a hassle! It will more be like a hiatus actually. Either way, if you're interested, just holler or review. Thanks in advance! Returning to my real life now.


End file.
